I have believed that there had to be a product that would create, within a traumatized (wound) area, conditions as close to fetal surroundings, as possible, so that the individual cells within this area would have the optimum chance for regeneration. Since rapidly dividing cells, in the embryo fetal complex, originate from a single fertilized cell, and then divide into specialized tissues, whether they be muscle, nerve, skin, etc. I have sought a protein source material which is readily available and inexpensive, being from an immature animal in which the antibodies were not well developed. I have found that any freshly killed, immature animal or poultry would give me an adequate product. Since poultry by-products were readily available, I felt this to be an ideal source.
The greatest hindrance to the regenerative healing of woulds appears to have been that of antigenicity. Thus, immaturity in the protein source is the most important factor in producing a product capable of simulating an embryonic condition adjacent to the wound and thereby inducing the cells to perhaps retrogress to an earlier state or stimulate the memory of the cells to produce other cells, capable of more regenerative repair or, at least, repair at a more rapid healing rate due to the fact that body defenses in such immature cells do not have the ability to reject foreign protein. For example, in dogs the body's ability to develop antibodies does not develop until 8-9 weeks after birth. In cats, 12-13 weeks and in humans, much later.
My Protein Hydrolysate, described hereinafter, is believed to possess the properties which I have described above.